Fallout Time With Finn And Jake
by DBZWii09
Summary: What if Finn and Jake lived in the Fallout world? First X-over
1. A Split Storyline

A/N: Fallout is owned by Bethesda Softworks. Adventure Time is owned by Pendleton Ward.

A/N 2: WARNING!: This fanfic may contain some content not suitable for children under the age of 13.

[War. War never changes.]

[October 2077. The Great War conflict with the Republic of China escalates. The United States army bleeds on resources to defend their country. China advises a nuclear assault against the United States. The nuclear bombs laid waste to millions of American soil. After years of conflict, the Great War ended with China as the victor.]

[Two hundred years pass as the U.S. tries to recover from this devastating blow. Survivors of the War have hidden in secret bases known as Vaults. Once the smoke cleared, survivors would emerge from their respective Vaults to be greeted by a hellish sight. The Capital Wasteland and the Mojave Wasteland have become somewhat dangerous places for humanity. Buildings have gone to ruin, and landmarks are damages severely. However in the Mojave, a city remains untouched by the warheads that have stricken. One particular indiviual, along with a friend and a pet companion, have teamed up to solve the issues plaguing the Wastelands. This is their story.]

[Location: Mojave Wasteland, Goodsprings]

I awakened in Doc Mitchell's house. Apparently, I got shot in the head by Benny, the head honcho of The Tops Casino, who paid some Khans to help out. Benny had stolen the Platinum Chip from my body after capturing me while wandering the wastes. A friendly robot by the name of Victor dug up my body from a grave that one of the Great Khans have made. Meanwhile in the doctor's house, I decided to take Mitchell's exam to ready myself for the dangers that come. After recovering and getting my things ready to explore the Wasteland, I told Doc that I appreciated him healing my bullet wound.

[Meanwhile in the Capital Wasteland...]

A distant hissing noise came from one of the underground Vaults. Two distant figures appeared from the smoke that followed.

One is a 12-year-old adventurer that goes by the name of Finn. His companion is a 28-year-old dog that goes by the name of Jake. What these two don't know is that the only other person that made it out of Vault 101 is the child of a scientist named James. Finn and Jake began to explore the Wasteland for any clues as to where James's kid is.

[Meanwhile in the Mojave Wasteland...]

I left Doc Mitchell's house after gearing up. My Pip-Boy 3000 picked up a few radio stations after I said goodbye to Doc Mitchell. I decided to find out whats going on in the Capital Wasteland, so I tuned in to Galaxy News Radio.

"What is up, Capital Wasteland? Three Dog here, bringing you all the updates on the hour. News time, children! It has come to my attention that two new adventurers have left Vault 101. One of them is apparently a magical dog! That's crazy, children! Time to play those tunes you know and love. Three Dog will be back for more news!"

After getting weapons training from Sunny Smiles, I made my way to Primm after helping out Goodsprings with its Powder Ganger issue.

[Capital Wasteland]

Finn and Jake then located Megaton a few miles away from the Vault. They were greeted by the local sheriff known as Lucas Simms. Simms informed our heroes that James has met with a certain individual here before.

"Where is this guy?" Finn asked Jake.

"I don't know, man. He might be at that building over there," Jake replied ehile pointing at a building across from the entrance.

Finn and Jake then entered Moriarty's Saloon, trying to ask anyone for information. After seconds of looking around, they finally locate Colin Moriarty, the owner of the saloon. He informed them that in order for them to get info, they have to do something for him.

"We can handle it, man," Finn exclaimed.

Finn and Jake had to locate a person who skipped out in a tab somewhere in Springvale. Our heroes found their target in a random house. The target decided to pay back the money she owed Moriarty.

They returned to Moriarty's with the money a few minutes later. Moriarty in formed Finn and Jake that James and his kid might have made their way to the Galaxy News Radio studios. Finn and Jake thanked Moriarty for the info and made their way into the depths of the D.C. ruins in search of Galaxy News Radio.

[Mojave Wasteland]

I arrived at Primm to find the city deserted but overrun with convicts. I had to clear them out with my 10mm pistol which was still in good condition.

After securing the area, I searched for any signs of life around Primm. After minutes of searching, I found some people that were using a casino as a hideout due to the Powder Gangers' jailbreak.

I had then realized that I have to speak with Johnson Nash to find out who shot me in the head. Nash informed me that Deputy Beagle might know more. For some reason, Beagle was captured and held inside the Bison Steve Hotel & Casino.

I entered the Bison Steve to find it filled with convicts from the NCR Correctional Facilty. I dealt with those punks easily with a bullet in each of their skulls.

I rescued Beagle from the Bison Steve before he got brutally murdered from one of the convicts. We fled the Bison Steve back out into Primm.

"Hey, thanks for rescuing me," Beagle said.

"Now that I saved you, what can you tell me about that checkered-suit guy who shot me in the head?" I said.

"Him? He probably made his way to Novac to meet up with a contact. You might want to go through Nipton to get to Novac. It's more safer that way."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind if I run into any Deathclaws."

I then made my way to Nipton after thanking Beagle for the information about my attacker. I cannot wait to waste that checkered-suit punk once I find him.

[Capital Wasteland]

Finn and Jake approached the D.C. Metro entrance.

"Dude, what's up?" Finn said, noting that Jake is shaking uncontrollably.

"We don't know what's down there, man," Jake replied, feeling overly scared.

"Don't be a scaredy-cat, man. I got your back."

"Thanks, Finn. Let's go."

They entered the D.C. Metro and scavenged for weapons to use against the Super Mutants that wait for them inside. Finn found a baseball bat lying around somewhere and kept it with him while Jake found some stimpaks in a first-aid kit.

Our heroes geared up and fought their way to the Galaxy News Radio building plaza before meeting up with the Brotherhood of Steel outside.

Finn somehow found a PipBoy 3000 lying around somewhere and equipped it. What Finn didn't know was that the PipBoy came from James's kid, who somehow ditched it. Finn then tuned the PipBoy radio to Radio New Vegas to find out what else is going on. What follows is what Finn heard:

"How's it going, New Vegas? I am Mr. New Vegas, bringing you all the things you love. Time to put on my newsman fedora. A courier recovers from almost dying from a bullet wound in the head. Due to resources unknown, this courier has made a full recovery thanks to Doctor Mitchell from Goodsprings. Well, I better get back to playing those classic songs you love. Once again, this has been Mr. New Vegas saying, I'm just no good without you."

Finn then wondered who was shot in the head near Goodsprings. The thought then left his head once he and Jake arrived at Galaxy News Radio.

[Mojave Wasteland]

I arrved at Nipton to find that the city was overrun by Caesar's Legion.

While trying to find out why the Legion attacked Nipton, I somehow found some Legion troops in front of Nipton Town Hall.

'Oh crap,' I thought to myself. 'I might be a tresspasser and these guys might force me to leave the area! I'm too scared right now to even think that!'

One of the Legionnaires approached me very sternly.

"Send this warning to the NCR: Caesar's Legion will conquer you all!" he told me. I felt kinda freaked out by how they dressed. The troops almost looked like ancient Romans.

They left after about a two-minute speech about how they'll take back Hoover Dam, I left Nipton and continued making my way to Novac.

[Capital Wasteland]

Finn and Jake arrived at Galaxy News Radio Plaza after helping the Brotherhood of Steel take out the Super Mutants. After being approved to enter the radio studio, Finn and Jake met up with Three Dog.

"I can tell you cats have that adventuring attitude. Name's Three Dog," Three Dog said.

"I'm Finn, and that's my buddy Jake," Finn replied. "We're looking for-"

"James's kid? Asked me about James four years ago, and went off to look for him. I wonder what that kid's doing now... Never mind that, but if you want more info, you gotta contribute to the Good Fight."

"How?"

"Galaxy News Radio is like a baby, you know? You gotta feed her, keep her company, and cure her of any injury. Speaking of injury, her relay dish is Swiss-cheesed. It needs to be replaced with a fresh one."

"Where can I find one that could work?"

"There should be one inside the Museum of Technology on one of its exhibits."

"Cool. We'll find that dish for ya, man!"

"Make sure you keep an eye out for Muties. Those things can tear you apart if you're not careful."

"Noted. Hey, Jake, what time is it?" Finn said.

"Adventure Time, Finn! Let's get rocking!" Jake replied.

And so Finn and Jake made haste to the Museum of Technology, making sure that they eliminate any Mutants in their way.

[Will Finn and Jake find the satellite dish in time? Will DBZWii09 ever recruit companions to help him out in the Mojave? Find out in Part Two.] 


	2. Mojave Meetup

A/N: Sometime during this section, Finn, Jake and Mike (my New Vegas character) will meet up. Keep an eye out for said meet-up.

[Mojave Wasteland]

I continued my journey to the place where Novac is located. Out of nowhere, a strange door appeared in front of me.

The sign above it said: "This will lead you to the Capital Wasteland."

I thought this would be an illusion, so I ignored it.

[Capital Wasteland]

Finn and Jake found the satellite dish that was attached on something. Finn and Jake had to decide who will pull the satellite dish off. After a coin flip, Jake had to wath Finn do it.

He grabbed an edge of the dish and pulled with all his might. The dish snapped free minutes later.

Our heroes made their way to te exit after grabbing the dish. After leaving the museum, they discovered the Washington Monument. Apparently, the relay station is located somewhere on the top floor.

They used the elevator located inside the monument to reach the top floor. Once they made it up the monument, Finn installed the dish and Jake threw the switch, activating the relay station.

Once the duo made it bac to Galaxy News Radio, a weird door somehow appeared in front of a wall. The sign read, "This door leads to the Mojave Wasteland."

Finn & Jake, after getting more details from Three Dog about James's kid in exchange for fixing the relay station, decided to open the weird door.

[Mojave Wasteland]

I made it to Novac. My next objective was to locate the Khans' contact. I'm pretty sure I can find who they met if I search in their house.

[Meanwhile...]

Finn and Jake somehow wound up near Novac, which was a few miles away from where they are now.

They decided to check out Novac and get more details on where James's kid is.

[Meanwhile...]

I entered a motel room that belonged to somebody named Manny Vargas. Apparently, a terminal was placed directly across from the entrance. I accessed it and found out that the Khans made their way to Boulder City after meeting up with Vargas.

I then had to make my way to Boulder City to get more answers about the checkered-suit punk that almost wasted me.

[Meanwhile...]

Finn and Jake noticed a distinct figure making its way NW. This might be the kid who they were looking for. This figure had a courier duster and an NCR helmet equipped along with a hunting shotgun. It ran off looking for someone.

Finn and Jake decided to follow this person and find out what it was after.

[Meanwhile...]

I arrived at Boulder City. Somehow, lots of NCR troopers are guarding the entrance to the ruins.

"You can't enter. An insane conflict is being held between us and the Great Khans. Some of them have some of our troops as hostages," one of the troopers told me.

"I can easily murder them. Just let me in," I said.

"Alright, but if we hear gunfire, we'll fight them."

"Got it."

I entered the ruins and found one somewhat untouched building. I entered it and found a few Khans standing there.

One Khan named Jessup found me staring at him kinda angrily.

"You're that courier Benny wasted in Goodsprings! You're supposed to be dead!" he said.

"Not anymore, punk!" I yelled. Instead of talking, i whipped out my 10mm pistol and made Jessup and his backup eat hot lead. Those Khans were dead in a matter of seconds. I looted their corpses to get evidence. Afterwards, i left the hideout and encountered more Khans outside.

[Meanwhile...]

Finn & Jake had left Novac minutes after getting clues as to where this person went.

They had to fight off some Viper Gang Members before they could reach Boulder City.

Minutes later, Finn & Jake arrived at Boulder City, noticing that it was in ruins. This was due to the trap that the NCR had set for the Legion veterans during the war about four years ago.

[Meanwhile...]

I looted some Khan corpses after the NCR had wasted them with bullets to find more ammo, and made my way to New Vegas.

Before I knew it, a kid and a dog were standing in front of me.

"Who are you two? Why are you following me?" I told them.

"Name's Finn. My buddy over here is Jake," the kid said. "Who are you?"

"DBZWii09, but you can call me Mike."

"We had to find someone's kid. Are you that someone's kid?"

"Dude, I used to be a courier. Then I took a bullet in the brain. I'm not someone's kid! You might wanna head back to the Capital Wasteland for that."

"Oh. Me and Jake were thinking, you probably need some backup, and we can help!"

"What's your skills? Know any useful abilities?"

"Jake's a magic dog, and I know my way around a sword or two."

"I'm more of a gun guy. I prefer those over swords."

"Oh. Let's get moving, Jake!"

"Next stop: The New Vegas Strip!"

[Will DBZWii09 get revenge on Benny? Will Finn learn how to use a gun for the first time? Will Caesar's Legion ever stop being lame as hell? Find out in Part 3.] 


	3. The Road To The Strip

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had to\wait for my new PC to arrive. I'm back now to continue the tale of Fallout Time.

[Last time, DBZWii09 ran into Finn & Jake while en route to NEw Vegas. Finn & Jake told him that they were looking for James' kid from the Capital Wasteland. DBZWii09 offered the duo to help him out on his journey, and they agreed. Their next stop is the lush paradise that is New Vegas. And so, the story continues...]

Finn, JAke and I depart from Boulder City after i met up with one of the Khans, named Jessup. Turns out he had evidence on his body relating to the checkered-suit punk.

We arrived at the 188 Trading Post and stocked up on supplies. Luckily for me, I had about 1056 caps to spend.

"Yo FInn, you need anything?" I asked him.

"Nah, bro. I'm good," Finn replied.

"What about JAke?"

"I'll ask him." Finn turned to Jake. "You need anything, bro? Mike's gonna buy some supplies for us."

"Ask if they have any burgers. I'm kind of hungry," JAke told Finn.

"They probably don't have burgers here, Jake," I replied randomly.

I met up with Veronica while we were at the 188. She apparently told me that she is on a "shopping spree", but not the usual spree. SHe "shops" for some tech used in the past few years. She apparently wanted to join me, but I told her that I have two sidekicks already.

After saying goodbye to Veronica, I, along with Finn & Jake, make my way to New Vegas. Hopefully, with the evidence i collected from Boulder City, I can find out WHY this punk shot me in the head.

We continue to make our way to New Vegas when suddenly, a few Legion troops spotted us. I quickly drew my Anti-MAteriel Rifle & aimed at one of them with VATS. The bullet grazed his skull, leaving a heavy wound on him.

"Too easy," I said to myself.

Finn & Jake handled the other Legion freaks with little to some help from me. For an odd reason, I was on bad terms with the Legion once I searched their bodies & found a contract for my head.

After the interruption, we spotted the Gun Runners factory & shop. I spent some of my hard-earned caps on ammo & tools.

Next to me was a reloading bench. After buying some primer & powder I used them to make ammo.

We left the Gun Runners shop to find a medical center a few miles away. Once we went in, I bought some stimpaks and some Doctor's Bags just in case i get severely injured.

Our next stop after the clinic happened to be Freeside. From what I've heard, the Kings run the city. Hopefully I can get some more caps here before heading to the Strip. I decided to stay the night at the Atomic Wrangler while Finn & Jake camped at the building on the left. Tomorrow, we should find out what we should do to get more caps for the credit check.

[Next time: The three find ways to earn about 2000 caps to gain access to the New Vegas Strip. What will they do? Find out in Part 3.] 


End file.
